Evaluation of growth retardation that includes assessment of hypothalamic- pituitary dysfunction(hypopituitarism), thyroid and metabolic regulation. Evidence of acidosis and chronic inflammatory disease are also assessed. Initial investigation of patients with growth retardation to determine pathophysiology.